WIND AND SWING : HINATA UNTUK NARUTO
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Semua ini seakan hanya sebuah mimpi belaka, kemarin aku masih di sini bersamamu, sekarang aku menangis di sini tanpamu..


Well selamanya Naruto adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi.. tapi tidak dosa untuk bermimpi khan ?

Warning : Gaje + typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..anak baru yang mencoba peruntungan jadi sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran,,

* * *

><p><strong>WIND AND SWING : HINATA UNTUK NARUTO..<strong>

Ini bukanlah sebuah cacatan yang pantas ku bagikan, karena aku yakin semua orang yang mungkin membacanya akan mencibirku sampai mati. Maka saat ini juga aku putuskan, aku berhenti menulis dan membakar catatan kecilku, cintaku…hidupku.. dan hidupmu.

Aku melangkah lagi, sendiri, gontai..tak ada tenaga atau memang tak berniat mengeluarkan tenaga. Segala upaya yang ku lakukan sia- sia saja. Karena sumber semangatku telah menghilang. Bukan hanya sentuhannya, tawanya, senyumnya dan suaranya yang menentramkanku, tapi juga raga serta jiwanya sekarang telah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Aku melihat kembali pohon dan ayunan kecil itu. Tanpa menolak kakiku, ku melangkah, semakin dekat semakin berat. Semakin sulit ku percaya bahwa semuanya yang telah terjadi selama ini hanya bagai mimpi yang di kirimkan Kami-sama untukku semalam.

Di telingaku, saat ini aku mendengar suaramu. Membuatku ingat padamu. Tentu saja. Kau yang selalu bilang, sangat ingin dan sangat senang berada di tempat ini, karena di sini kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku.

" Seseorang tidak akan pernah mengerti penderitaan orang lain, karena orang itu tidak pernah merasakan apa yang di rasakan orang lain bukan ? makanya mereka bisa berkata sesuka hati mereka, kau juga sama Naruto-kun, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti dirimu saat banyak kata menyakitkan mereka keluarkan untukmu, jadi jangan berfikir yang macam- macam lagi, aku di sini hanya mencoba untuk memahamimu saja.."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mengingatnya. Karena tidak pernah terfikir sedikitpun olehku kau akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku setuju dengan argumenmu Hinata, mana bisa seseorang merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan kalau dia tidak mengalami hal yang sama, ya kan Hinata ? bukankah seseorang hanya pintar dalah 2 hal yaitu menyalahkan dan menghakimi ? tapi entah kenapa saat itu aku hanya tertawa mendengarkanmu mengatakannya, dan itu membuatmu bertanya 'kenapa' berulang- ulang.

Angin ini bertiup lagi Hinata dan kau selalu bilang kalau angin ini selalu berasal dari tempat yang sama. Entahlah Hinata, kenapa tiba- tiba aku bisa mencium aroma rambutmu yang selalu menari bersama angin. Ini hampir membuat shapireku membanjir. Tidak, jangan sekarang ! karena saat ini aku sedang mengenangmu. Seperti yang kau tahu Hinata aku sangat menyukai senyummu, bukan karena apa- apa, tapi hanya dalam senyum itu aku melihat sebuah ketulusan yang murni tanpa noda dan cacat, bukan senyum paksaan yang seakan bilang 'semuanya akan baik baik saja' dalam arti kebohongan,bukan senyum buatan yang seakan bilang 'tenanglah aku bahagia' padahal padahal beribu jarum menusuki hatimu, bukan pula senyum palsu kebohongan yang menutupi kebencian. Hanya senyum istimewa yang menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang serta kepedulian darimu padaku.

Angin ini membuatku ingat pada rambutmu yang saat itu membelai wajahku saat bibir kita bertemu. Dan aku ingat Hinata, mataku membulat sempurna saat terakhir kali kau yang memulainya. Sungguh, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu yang mencoba mendominasi, hanya ciuman singkat penuh kehangatan yang mengalir dari hatimu ke hatiku.

Tapi dengan mengingat ciumanmu Hinata, hatiku terasa kaku, ini seakan hilang.. mati. Mati Hinata. Karena sama dengan mataku sebelumnya yang membulat sempurna, aku kembali merasakan bibirmu menyentuh bibirku. Sama Hinata, tapi berbeda saat semakin lama ku rasakan bibirmu mulai mendingin. Sama Hinata, tanganmu menangkup pipiku, tapi beda karna semakin lama ku rasakan tanganmu mulai tak berdaya. Sama Hinata, jantungmu berdetak menembus jantungku, tapi beda saat semakin lama jantungmu tak berirama dengan memudarnya cahaya di matamu,dan dengan semakin jelasnya penciumanku atas aroma anyir yang menempel di bibirku.

" Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun sangat mencintaimu.." katamu tanpa jeda dan terlihat begitu jelas usaha yang kau lakukan agar tidak terbata.

" Jangan menangis.. se-semuanya a-akan baik baik saja.."

" Hinata.." mataku mulai menangis.

" Tidak pa pa Naruto-kun, kau akan tetap hidup.. baha-bahagialah.."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa- apa, hanya mata biruku yang mengalir, membanjiri pipiku dengan air mata.

" Tetap semangat Na- Naruto-kun, Aishiteru,"

Akhirnya kau terdiam, selamanya. Kau adalah salah satu korban dari serangan di Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dimana hanya dalam sepersekian mili detik bom itu meluluh lantakkan desa tercintaku, meluluh lantakkan hatiku, cintaku.

Dari semua itu hanya ada beberapa hal yang sampai sekarang tetaplah sama. Angin ini, tempat ini, dan perasaan ini terhadapmu..

"Aishiteru, Hinata- chan !"

Kurasakan mataku menganak sungai karena tak sanggup lagi ku tahan tangisku..

* * *

><p>Apa- apaan cerita iniiiiiii ?<p>

Benar benar gaje nan tidak bermutu.. maafkan saya.. # bungkuk bungkuk 1000 X


End file.
